


The Horses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Disfigured women, Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook's disfigured betrothed finds herself with small horses before she stretches her arm near a rare toy horse. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Invisible Tootles, Treasure Hunt, Peter on Trial, Professor Smee, etc.  Cecilia x Captain James Hook.





	The Horses

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Ah. Small Monday Island* Captain Hook thought. He viewed Cecilia scratching one side of a small horse's face and wrapping a blanket around herself. Captain Hook frowned. *I remember my older brother capturing Cecilia's ship many years ago. I also recall him disfiguring my betrothed for fun and selling her to a carnival.*

Captain Hook began to remember buying Cecilia recently. He focused on the blanket concealing everything. Almost everything. He saw a hand with eyes. Perhaps a bit of Cecilia's bald head if the blanket slid down. His frown remained.

*Cecilia is going to be a happy woman* Captain Hook thought. His eyes settled on other horses. He was thoughtful for a few seconds. *Perhaps I will obtain a horse.* Captain Hook's frown returned. He rolled his eyes. *Cookson will eventually see the horse. He'll cook it.*

Captain Hook viewed a man carrying a stuffed horse. He and Cecilia approached him at a snail's pace. His eyes widened after the man revealed the price of the horse. He turned to Cecilia. A smile formed. ''I'll try to obtain a young stray animal instead.''

Cecilia stretched her arm near the horse. Tears began to form in her eyes. A tear ran down her skeletal face. She saw the return of Captain Hook's frown. 

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped before he revealed a bag of gold sovereigns. He gave the bag to the man. He took the horse and placed it in Cecilia's arms. Captain Hook embraced Cecilia. He viewed her moving the blanket so that long teeth were revealed. He kissed her for a long time.

A happy Cecilia forgot about the small horses. She had her own small horse. 

 

THE END


End file.
